


Five Times Tony Says The Wrong Name In Bed (And One Time He Gets It Right)

by Saetere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Non-explicit BDSM, Spanking, Tony says his own name in bed, ex-girlfriend references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetere/pseuds/Saetere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tony says the wrong name in bed... and one time he gets it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tony Says The Wrong Name In Bed (And One Time He Gets It Right)

"Oh yeah..." Tony groaned, his eyes screwed shut against the waves of pleasure which wracked through his body. This was amazing. This was exhilarating. This was _dangerous_.

 

But _oh_ it feels good.

 

Loki's tongue is as talented his lips which are as talented as his fingers which are _oh, oh,_  "oh so _good_..."

 

How many practices had led to this level of perfection? Loki was a genius. Loki was smarter than anyone Tony knew. Smarter than Einstein, smarter than Tony himself, maybe even smarter than "Jarrrvisssssssss!" Tony moans as he reaches his climax.

 

The pleasure is short lived as Loki pulls up, lips swollen from their hard work.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Ah, my-"

 

"Who? Your pool boy?" Loki's eyes were glinting with fury and Tony felt very vulnerable lying naked and post-orgasm. "Perhaps you could bother to remember my name?"

 

"Um... mortal with mortal brain?" Tony reasoned in way of apology.

 

Loki frowned softened. He gave a long, drawn-out sigh before removing himself from the bed and from the room.

 

 

***

 

He came back. When he did Tony wasted little time to grab him by the wrist and take him back to the bedroom as if it was some form of compensation for the previous misunderstanding.

 

Perhaps a little reluctantly at first, Loki reciprocated the kiss. The normally so confident god was perhaps becoming aware that this ... this _relationship_ could result in him baring his soul and letting someone see him in raw energy. It was always best not to let others know what drives you, what motivates you, who you care for. This was no different. So, after the previous occasion where he'd dared to indulge his more primal instincts and Tony had been careless enough to say the _wrong name,_ it took a great deal more effort to drop his guard and _enjoy_.

 

The kissing grew fiercer, and Loki _so_ enjoyed this. His hands roamed over Tony's firm body, his waist, his muscular abdomen, around his shoulder blades, nails clutching at the skin...

"Pepper..."

 

Loki ripped himself away from Tony as if burned. He gritted his teeth. Tony looked too dazed to understand what had happened to change the mood.

 

Without further conversation, Loki left.

 

 

 

****

 

He'd screwed up. Tony knew that he'd screwed up. No one deserved _that_. The rules had been clear from the start (they'd had to be, considering their previous… work experience together): one being strictly no talk of ex's. Nope. So the fact that Tony had moaned Pepper's name ( _of all the things he could have said_!)… His heart felt like it had broken from the guilt.

 

It was weeks before he heard from Loki again.

 

But, when he did, there was a wordless acceptance of that drink that Tony had offered all that time ago, some heavy eye contact followed by a sudden and very firm understanding that he was on his last chance. It wasn't long before they were both in bed, and Loki was giving him the best hand job of his life so far.

 

 _I wonder why Loki came back_. _Maybe I'm just_ that _good in bed._ Tony thought about it, could he be? He imagined looking at his own body, clutching at the rock hard cock and giving it firm strokes, watching the body (his body) writhe beneath his ministrations and thinking 'my, how beautiful...'

 

"TONY!" He screamed as he came, shoots of white spilling between Loki's fingers as they worked him through his orgasm.

 

"So I gather this is a common theme for you?"

 

"What, never have a guy scream his own name in bed before?"

 

"No."

 

"Well, babe, I'm rather special."

 

Loki looked with confusion, "I am no babe in arms."

 

"But you admit I'm special?" Tony joked.

 

Loki huffed and lay down alongside Tony, the mattress shifting with his movements.

 

****

 

The paddle came down fast, _SMACK_ against his rear and Tony let out a keen of pleasure at the sharp, harsh sensation.

 

_SMACK!_

 

“Eeeeee!”

 

_SMACK!_

 

“Fuck!”

_SMACK!_

 

“YES DADDY!”

 

...

 

"What was that, Stark?"

 

"Uh… It's an Earth thing?"

_SMACK!_

 

***

 

Tony thrust his hips and _oh_ the raw, pure _sensation_. His hands gripped Loki's waist as he moved in and out of the tight ring of muscle. Loki was balanced on his hands and knees, rocking back into Tony's thrusts, eager for more. The room was hot; their skin was tacky with sweat. Both were heaving for breath. They basked in the glorious sensations they could draw from each other.

 

Now, Tony's brain was far from his peak of genius at a time like this. Still, he could vaguely recall the concepts of 'wrong names' and 'Loki' and how he needed to play nice, because he really liked Loki, and he really wishes that this can happen again, and _oh_ he's having so much fun. He thinks Loki kind of enjoys the drama of the wrong names issue. With this in mind as he finally, _finally_ decides to chase his orgasm;

 

"Thorrrrrr!"

 

"To Hel with you, Stark!" Loki moaned as he came, apparently not finding the joke at all funny (but, thankfully, it would seem that he did recognise it was intended as a joke).

 

 

***

 

They lay chest to chest, Loki's body pushed into the mattress as Tony rubs his face into Loki's neck. They're legs are interlocking, they’re rocking their hips against each other’s’ with a slow building pleasure that didn't even have to end anywhere (for the journey is by far more important than the destination). It's so intense, they don't speak. They barely moan or groan as they seem so used to doing. If anything, there are soft sighs and keening noises at the back of throats for this is just embracing each other's bodies and they never need to leave this bed, this moment, this feeling.

 

"L-Loki..." Tony stutters out, perhaps the slightest of tears in his eyes as he's overwhelmed from this total indulgence in emotions.

 

Loki clutches him closer and presses soft kisses through his hair.


End file.
